


Возможное будущее

by Verit



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: City at the Edge of Forever, Episode Related, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verit/pseuds/Verit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок живет свободной жизнью космических путешествий, о которой мечтала Эдит Килер, но этого недостаточно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возможное будущее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Possible Tomorrows](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7170) by ArsenicSands. 



> Quite an old translation of one of my favourite Trek authors. Thanks to AS (whose website is sadly unavailable right now) for writing this and letting me translate it!

\- Спок, мне кажется... я влюблен в Эдит Килер.

Он ожидал этих слов. С каждым днем они все сильнее проступали на лице Джима. _Жаль, что я читаю тебя, как открытую книгу, но каждый прочитанный финал противен нам обоим._

Капитан напоминал маленького мальчика, вновь влюбленного в звезды. Но он также был взрослым мужчиной - влюбленный в саму любовь.

_Я тоже мог бы прорицать будуще,_ подумал Спок. _Но я не родился в 1930-е годы на Земле, и кто знает? Я мог бы быть прекрасной девушкой вместо мужчины, вулканца-полукровки. Я мог бы быть ею._

_Но я не она._

_В чем разница между нами?_

Он вновь и вновь проигрывает пленку, пытаясь разгадать будущее. Но предсказывать тяжело. Газеты не всегда можно верно понять. Слова, люди сливаются в смутные предположения. Обычно Спок не строит догадок. Однако ради Эдит-которая-могла-бы-быть-Споком, а, возможно, ради Спока-который-мог-бы-любить-как-Эдит, он пробовал.

Разве мог он ее лишить общества ее "молодого человека", как она называла Кирка? Вряд ли. _Ты эгоист,_ сообщает себе Спок за парой минут медитации. _И лицемер. Восхищаться ее интеллектом, восхищаться мужчиной, от которого желал бы восхищения интеллектом - и требовать, чтоб он не восхищался ею? Нелогично, Спок, старший помощник. Нелогично, влюбленный полукровка._

И трудно винить Джеймса Т. Кирка, капитана USS Энтерпрайз, в том, что губы ее для него желанней кропотливо собранных схем Спока. С чего бы клятве, данной Споком самому себе, иметь под собой физическую подоплеку?..

_Ты?_ \- спросила она; ее глаза светились сверхновой, земными цветами и всем, чего не было у Спока. - _Рядом с ним._ Определяемый им.

(Принимай его как должное; он никогда не подведет тебя. Дразни его и не волнуйся; он не поверит тебе и никогда не бросит тебя. Ты ничего не теряешь. Доверься ему. Он никогда не нагрузит тебя секретами в ответ. Рискуй им. Он не обвинит тебя, даже если умрет.)

Если бы Спок был человеком, подобное разозлило бы его. Но он искал злость в себе и не нашел, - только грусть. _Когда вулканцы не в силах подавить боль, чувствуют ли они ее острее? Это и есть та цена, что мы платим за контроль над жестокостью: что две простейших эмоции, боль и удовольствие, могут довести нас до безумия?_

 

Им повезло, что на Земле оказалось мало платины - а может, не повезло. В ином случае Спок мог бы изменить свою собственную историю больше, чем мог представить, ибо его будущее - стоило ему только взглянуть - было записано на той же пленке. На одну миллисекунду будущего больше - не потому, что Страж ошибается, а потому, что он строит предположения на том, что знает о мире. И всегда делится пророчествами с желающими.

 

_Джим слишком много раз говорил слово "любовь",_ понимает Спок. _Я должен быть рад, что он никогда не говорил его мне. Она не слышала этого раньше - пусть оно значит для нее что-то._

_Я мог бы заблуждаться так же, как она. Легко пребывать в блаженном неведении, и тяжело обрести его заново. Что, кроме опыта, разделяет нас?_

Опыт и смерть, - говорит ему Страж. Если бы он только слушал... Опыт и поступки. Ты проживешь жизнь, ради которой Эдит бы умерла.

_Я знаю._

\- Он знает, доктор. Он знает.

Но она проживает миг, ради которого он бы умер. Что такое жизнь по сравнению с любовью Джима Кирка? Что есть жизнь за нашивкой на груди по сравнению со смертью под колесами машины, если тебя будет оплакивать Джим Кирк?

 

Это могло бы случиться так: ранним утром Спок листает анналы истории на крошечном экране трикодера, чьи кнопки озарены светом вновь перегревающихся схем. И на мгновение он видит заголовок: _"Вулканец Звездного Флота возвращается из мертвых, "Золотой Адмирал" Энтерпрайз предстанет пред судом"_ , - и сгорающая Энтерпрайз, снятая с клингонского корабля. Сгорающая Энтерпрайз. Он опускает инструменты и закрывает рот рукой.

Он сидит так до рассвета, пока вошедший Джим не обнаруживает своего бесстрастного старшего помощника, уставившегося... ни на что, совсем ни на что, капитан.

 

Но все случилось совсем не так: Спок устал, платины у него не было, зато было достаточно забот, чтобы думать о другом - о Джиме, и Эдит, и Маккое, и о том, как дожить до завтра. И потому он выключил трикодер.

(Была бы жизнь лучше? Возможно, но та правда сейчас могла быть не вовремя.)

На борту Энтерпрайз они проводят личные похороны для Эдит. Спок сидит с одной стороны шахматной доски, Джим - с другой, и они посвящают ее смерти игру, которую Спок проигрывает. Никто не произнесет ее имени, но на следующий день кажется, что она еще более мертва, чем вчера.

В эту ночь Спок дает новую клятву. Он проживет жизнь, ради которой умерла бы Эдит Килер. Умная Эдит. Человечная Эдит. Эдит-которая-могла-бы-быть-Споком.

В конце концов, они все едины - те, кто любят Джима Кирка и кого он любит в ответ. Все они - одна сущность в мириаде форм. Каждый мог бы быть другим.

\- Эдит, мне кажется... я влюблен в Спока.

Она ожидала этих слов. С каждым днем они все сильнее проступали на лице Джима. То, что он их не произносил, не имело значения. Эдит знала толк в возможном будущем.

Спок каждую годовщину ее смерти - тогда, когда она случилась для них, - отмечает тихим ритуалом. И однажды он скажет Джиму правду. _Джим, нет никакого "кажется". Я люблю тебя._

И тогда Эдит обретет покой.


End file.
